The Gift from Afar and the Dancing Duelist
by Lamumu
Summary: A 30 day OTP Challenge featuring Morgan and Inigo from FE:A! A note that, depending on the prompts, some of the days may be AU. Hope you enjoy! Day 5 Prompt: Meeting the Family
1. Day 1: Meeting

Inigo was humming a slight tune to himself as he strolled towards the nearby town. His thoughts were focused onto the bag of gold that he had just received as payment for his work as a Shepherd, and of the chances that he could find a date for tonight. With his mind preoccupied he failed to notice a dark figure catapult out of the bushes and straight into him.

They tumbled down into the dirt, tomes of all kind narrowly missing the both of them, landing all around as a small cloud of dust settled upon the duo. Inigo struggled to rise, but found himself pinned down by a small, cloaked figure - one whom he remembered strongly from his days in the future, and the latest addition to The Shepherds as of yesterday evening.

"Morgan?"

The girl picked herself up, her face flushed. "Oops, sorry." She giggled. "Oh, your face is all dirty."

Inigo felt himself blush as he sat up and wiped his face with the back of his hand. So much for finding a date, he thought, and sighed.

He felt something soft poke his cheek and looked up to see Morgan leaning over, the tip of her tongue sticking out of the side of her mouth as she wiped his cheek with a cloth. "There! All good as new."

She sat back and Inigo took the time to examine her. Nothing had changed from when he had last seen the tactician, when they had fought their way through Risen-infested ruins in order to reach their catalyst to return to the past. He shuddered for the briefest of moments as his last memory of her flashed in his mind - her last words urging her comrades on as she turned her back on them, promising she would just be covering the rear, that she would meet them in a minute...

"Hellooooooo!"

He jolted back, blinking as he returned to the present, to see the dark haired tactician wave her hand over his face. "Hmmph, isn't it rude of you to ignore a pretty girl when she's talking to you?"

Inigo stood and bowed, a hand behind his back whilst the other was extended, just like he had been taught by Frederick of Catherines. "My apologies, fair lady. I was simply breath-taken by your manner and your enchanting image."

The girl burst into peals of laughter, the sound echoing around them and through the surrounding forest. He offered her a hand and she took it, dusting down her cloak when she was back on her two feet. "You seem to know me, or my name at least. But I am unfortunately at a loss for yours. Do… Did I know you?"

Did? Inigo blinked. "Do you not remember our plight? Our battles for survival across a dying land and our journey to return, to prevent the calamity that will sweep through our lives?"

She shook her head. "I have amnesia. All I remember is that my father is the best tactician in the world, and that when I grow up I want to be just like him! Oh, and that he loves me very much. Morgan Feye, at your service."

"Ah. Well, allow me to make proper introductions. I am Inigo, the Bringer of Smiles, the Dancing Sword, the Floral Duelist."

She giggled again. "You're weird. But it's a nice weird," she added. He felt a warm feeling inside of his heart, a sudden, small burst of euphoria. It only seemed to swell at the sight of her tilting her head at an adorable angle. "I've been wondering, your hair… It reminds me of..."

"Oh! My dad is Exalt Chrom."

He saw the dots connect in her mind. "Wait, doesn't that make you the prince?"

He flashed an easy smile. "Prince Inigo at your service. But I normally don't like using my title. Besides, your father is basically our uncle. He's Lucina's godfather, after all."

Morgan visibly relaxed. "Thank Naga. I'm not sure how to act around royalty."

Inigo chuckled. "It feels weird to be considered royalty. I had no such worries in the future." Silence fell over them for a few moments. "Anyway," he quickly interjected, in a bid to change the subject. "You seem to be in a hurry earlier."

"Oh, I took a few of father's favourite tomes as a prank. I was running away when I ran into you." She smiled radiantly, clearly pleased with her mischievous deed, catching Inigo off-guard. "What about you?"

He shrugged his shoulders, trying to look nonchalant, placing his hands into his pockets. "Just heading into town for some tea. Would you like to join me? Maybe it'll jolt your memories."

She gasped. "Maybe... that sounds interesting! But I promised Mother I'd spend time with her today. Next time!"

She bent to pick the fallen tomes up, with Inigo helping her out. She beamed as he stacked the ones on top of the few she was carrying. "It was good to meet you, Morgan."

"Good to meet you too!" She flung out her arms to give him a hug, dropping her items once again. She paused and stared down, a faint blush blooming across her face. "Oh. Whoops."

It might have been a random chance meeting, but the rosy encounter turned out to be the brighter part of his day, especially since later he ended up being turned down multiple times and robbed twice during his time in town.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys, been a while since I've posted. I've decided to do this OTP Challenge as a sort of NaNoWriMo combination, and to help me get back into writing. Expect daily posts at least for this OTP Challenge. As a sidenot, for those who are wondering, Living Under their Shadows (My last Fanfic that is currently on a long hold) will hopefully be continued after this.

A big thanks to my friend Pasu ( VH_Remilia) for doing Morgan drawings for me at times and for reading through my work for me.

Last but not least, I hope you all enjoy!


	2. Day 2: Realisation

A loud sigh escaped from Inigo as he wandered back towards the Shepherd's camp. The day before had been suboptimal, to say the least. Not only had he been chased out by the extremely hostile brother of a potential date and narrowly avoided a beating from a figure that could rival Vaike's and Frederick's strengths together, but a girl that he had been chatting up and had been making decent progress with had excused herself, and then made off with his coin purse. By the time he had realised, he had no option but to stay in the packed stables, which included several noisy and odorous livestock that interrupted his rest multiple times during the night.

"Maybe I should just give up," he muttered, sighing tiredly as he continued trudging, completely disheartened and resigned to just crash into his tent, hide away, and sleep.

The slight rustle of leaves above him sent alarm bells through his head as he paused and peered upwards at the surrounding trees. After several moments he shrugged and was about to continue when someone fell on top of him.

"Haha! Got you!" Morgan cried triumphantly, sitting on Inigo's back as he sprawled on the ground.

"Very funny, Mor," he grumbled, the familiar scent of lilies filling his nose. "I thought you weren't going to play any more tricks on me ever since the incident?"

She stuck her tongue out. "I only agreed to digging no more pitfalls deeper than forty feet, no sword or scythe traps that has an above forty percent chance of death, and nothing that vaporizes the clothes on your body. Ever again. Father and Mother were both not impressed."

"Not to mention myself," he muttered, the embarrassment of that particular incident still brought to his mind's surface.

"But this time, I thought to myself, what if I just fell on you? I saw you heading to town yesterday so I climbed that tree and waited."

He blinked. "Since yesterday?"

"Yup. It was pretty cold last night." She punched him lightly in the arm. "It wasn't very gentlemanly of you to leave a defenceless girl like me to fend for herself throughout the night."

Inigo snorted. "I think defenceless is one of the last words I would associate with you."

She giggled and hopped off, letting him get up at last. He groaned as several of his muscles protested from the surprise landing of a small, very mischievous girl. "Mor, you could have hurt yourself."

She tilted her head a little. "Nah. I'm sturdier than I look."

"If your parents find out you've been jumping out of trees they won't take it any better than you bashing your head with heavy tomes. It's called self-inflicted injury."

She blew a raspberry. "Oh, they still grumble a little and tell me to be careful whenever I say I'm going to go play with you. My sister tells me that you're a good for nothing philosopher… or something."

"It certainly is hard to tell with Severa," Inigo replied gravely. "Are you sure she didn't mean philanderer?"

Morgan nodded. "That was the one. I wasn't really listening when she was lecturing me."

The pair started walking. "So how was your lucky date? Did you do all the things that I told you to do, and that we practiced?" Morgan had allowed Inigo to ask her on a date as long as he paid for dinner at the finest inn in Ylisstol, and had used that opportunity to give him various tips on charming the opposite gender.

"At least I spent my money during our dinner together," he muttered, and outlined the poor night he had endured.

"Aw. That's just terrible, Inigo. Seems that your string of bad luck follows you around no matter hard you try."

He sighed. "I think I'll just collapse in my bedroll tonight. That floral girl cleaned my coin purse straight out. Not that there was much after our date last week." He kicked a stone that had wound its way into their path. "I don't know what more I can do, Mor. I'm always courteous, I'm even fighting a war for the ladies of the world!"

"Wait, that's why you're fighting with us? To impress girls?"

His face reddened. "Just forget about that already. I've gone from cloud nine to rock bottom."

There was several moments of silence. "What if," Morgan started. "What if that girl only robbed you because of necessity? From what we know and have seen, most of the common folk are suffering from not only the war but from Risen and bandits too. Maybe she didn't become a thief because she wanted to. That's why you're fighting in this war. So that we can bring back hope and restore good and honesty in people."

He let her words sink in. "You know, you may be right about that, Mor."

She giggled. "What can I say? I'm an invaluable source of wisdom. So, are you still going to go to your tent and waste away in despair? Because if you are I'll be very disappointed."

He chucked. "No, I think I'll get something to eat. I'm starving."

"Ooh! What's on the menu?"

"Well, since I'm flat-out dry, I think I'll just have whatever is being cooked tonight. If I recall correctly, it was Kjelle's turn to… cook…"

His voice trailed off as they both realised what he had just said. There was a look of abject horror on Morgan's face as she stared at her friend, and she recoiled when he shrugged and said, "I guess it's something."

"No!" She turned and gripped his shirt tightly with both her hands. "As your friend I can't possibly leave you to suffering through that… that abomination. I still owe you for that stupidly expensive meal at The Lucky Lobster. Dinner's on me tonight."

He stopped and stared down at her in disbelief. "Really? Are you serious? This isn't a prank of some sort, is it?

She smirked. "I know, I know. It's quite an honor to be asked out by a lady. And it's a first for you, I would imagine."

"I'll pretend to not hear that last part but… thanks Morgan. That's really nice of you."

She waved it off. "It's what friends do. You would do the same for me. Besides, you're an amazing person, Laz. You deserve relaxation."

"It's a date I - wait, Laz?"

She grinned. "Your nickname. You had one for me so I came up with one for you."

"But why Laz?"

"That's a secret!" She reached up and kissed his cheek. "I'll see you in a few hours. See ya until then!"

She spun away and ran off. Inigo raised his hand to the burning spot on his face, staring at her retreating form as his heart pounded in his chest.

* * *

(A/N): So that's Day 2 done. I'm hopefully not straying too far from Morgan's and Inigo's personalities, although these few chapters are easier because it's based on their support conversations but with more detail (I hope). Once again thanks to Pasu ( VH_Remilia), go check her out on twitter if you have the time!

I forgot to do this last chapter, but, disclaimer, I unfortunately do not own any of the characters in this story, they are the property of Intelligent Systems, although Morgan is still my precious daughter.


	3. Day 3: The Reveal

"Hey there, philanderer!"

"Mor!" Inigo jerked his head up in surprise, nearly slamming his head into the figure that had popped up above him. "Don't sneak up on me like that!"

She giggled. "But it's funny! What were you doing here anyway?"

She gestured around them. Inigo had found a hill with a singular tree and had been lying down on his back, lying on the shade.

"Cloud-watching," he replied. "And thinking."

She plopped down beside him. "Thinking, hmm? About pretty girls and fair maidens?" she teased.

He felt his face grow hot and he quickly looked away. "N-no… well, I suppose so. I was thinking about one girl in particular."

"Oooh, who is she? Have I seen her before? Did she dump you? Are you already heartbroken and yearning for her?"

"You should know her." He chuckled. "I would be very surprised if you didn't. She's pretty nice, bubbly, cute and beautiful. She's a little air-headed but that adds to her charm if you ask me. She's also a genius."

Morgan laughed. "You'd say that about any girl, Laz."

"This one's different."

She playfully nudged him. "Then what are you waiting for? Go ask her out!"

He sighed. "I'm not too sure she will reciprocate the feelings. Or even accept."

"Aww. Well, I thought of a plan to help you out with the ladies from now on."

That sent warning bells though his mind. "What plan?" he asked hesitantly.

"I'm going to sit in the bushes when you go to meet girls, or around the corner or at the next table, and when-"

"When?"

"If! I meant that! If they try anything funny, I'll jump on them and give them a piece of my mind."

He shook his head, taken aback and grateful by the lengths she was willing to go for him. "Sounds… kind of creepy? But it's sweet, Mor. Really. But you don't have to do that. I don't need a chaperone."

She looked at him, confusion written all over her face. "Huh? Why not? It's a foolproof plan, worthy of my father!"

Inigo smiled softly at her. He could feel the nervousness start to bubble up, his heart rate pumping and filling his ears, his breath coming in quicker intervals. "Because… because I'm done flirting with other girls. Because it's more fun flirting with you."

Morgan stared long and hard at him, and he waited, holding his breath. Then she burst out into laughter. "Nice joke, philanderer. Now, let's get going. I can't wait to see you get shot down from a closer view this time."

Why did he like this girl again? "Was that your whole reasoning behind… wait, you just assumed I would get turned down?"

"Mhm. Come on, it's not too late to change your mind. The world is your lobster, or something, and there's a batch of girls in the next town over." She jumped to her feet and reached down to pull him up.

He shook his head. Was she really this dense? Maybe she just didn't understand what he had meant. Or that she was desensitised to his ways already. "No, Mor, we're going to sit down here and talk, and you're going to enjoy this." He pulled her back down beside him.

She pouted, his breath hitching at the sight. "Bo-ring!"

He fidgeted for few seconds, pulling his thoughts together. "So, uh, Mor… Mor? Are you even listening to me?"

The girl blew a raspberry at him and turned to face the other side, arms crossed and back straight. "All I know is that you're just a big, ol' fun-burglar, you big… fun-bugler!"

"Mor, Morgan. By Naga… I'm in love with you. There. I said it."

Silence. His heart had rapidly gone to pounding away to a slow beat, the air seeming to thicken around him, and he felt like he couldn't breath. "For seriously?" he heard her whisper, seeing her start to turn back to him.

"Yes, for seriously," he said wearily. Past experiences led him to assumptions of what would most likely happen next, and he braced himself for the stinging rejection and curses and insults that would be thrown at him. But he didn't care anymore; he just wanted this to be over and done with. "Ever since that time you took me out dinner, I've been having feelings for you. It's only grown since then; like the time we danced together in the moonlight, when you roped me into your pranks on your father, and whenever we decide to hang out. Haven't you ever wondered why I do so much for you without much complaint? Look, if you're going to reject me, just do it now."

He waited, looking at her with little hope left in his eyes. He sighed inwardly and berated himself. She would never accept his feelings for her. No girl ever had.

Morgan's mouth opened and closed, but no words came out, but he knew that her mind would be racing. "Wait, I don't… I mean I do… but then…" She blushed a deep red, the deepest blush he had ever seen wash over her, and looked away from him. "Y-you can't just spring this on me out of the blue! It's not fair! But… well, I suppose… hmm… oh alright. Yes."

He blinked. "Yes?"

She turned to him, leaned in, and kissed him. After a few seconds they broke apart, and she beamed at him. "Yes, I will go out with you, Laz. You're my bestest friend and I enjoy our time together. And, who knows, maybe being with you will be more fun than just seeing you fall on your face. Plus, there's a few benefits to this as I can see."

Inigo felt as if a heavy burden had been lifted from his shoulders. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, bringing her closer into an embrace. "Well, I guess we can start now."

"Yup! And I say that we have the finest dinner in town to celebrate!"

He groaned playfully, but another kiss for Morgan fixed that. "You know, I think more of this wouldn't be too bad," he murmured, brushing aside a few strands of her hair from her face.

She giggled. "That's not such a terrible plan."

* * *

(A/N): Now it's time for some fun stuff, since we're heading away from the support scripts. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Writing Morgy fics has always made me pretty happy, and I've had many ideas for her for a while now. Peace until tomorrow!


	4. Day 4: First Date

(A/N) : This is going to be their first proper date after they became a couple.

Inigo was making his way towards the location of his date with Morgan.

A week had passed since he had declared his feelings and they had become a couple. They had told nearly nobody so far, electing to remain silent about their relationship, although Morgan had voiced her confusion about it.

Honestly, he didn't know why he was afraid. But whenever he saw Robin look at him with a keen glance, sharpening his sword's edge, or Cordelia twirling her lance nonchalantly, some instinct told him that getting on their bad side at that moment would not be very advisable.

He had entrusted in his older sister to keep their secret. Lucina had been surprised, that not only a lady had returned his affections, but that he had fallen for Morgan in the first place (it turned out the rest of the Future Children had bet on Severa and him being an item, which he took offence to).

He shuddered, imagining Severa's fury if she found out about that bet. Normal Severa was a handful to deal with; an angry one was something he tried to steer well clear of.

He cleared through most of the bustling crowd, eyes alighting on the beauty that was before him.

Morgan was sitting by the fountain in the main square of Ylisstol, humming a song absentmindedly as she swung her legs about. Instead of being dressed in her iconic, tactician cloak, she wore a simple, white ruffle dress and purple jacket, but as simple as it may have been, it complimented her amethyst eyes, dark hair, and small figure. She wore a violet-coloured choker made of fine, soft material, and her image was completed by the mauve beret that sat atop of her head. To Inigo, he had never seen such a angelic sight.

"Laz!" She hopped off and barrelled towards him, nearly bowling him over as she engulfed him into a hug. "You're looking awfully spiffy."

Inigo had worn new clothes that his mother had procured for him. She had given him a knowing smile, telling him that looking smart was always something that would go in his favour. "You look absolutely astounding," he managed to reply.

"Do I?" She looked down at herself and did a little spin. "Severa bought this for me at the last port with Father's money. She said that only I would be able to pull this look off, or something."

Indeed, he thought, as he leaned down and kissed her. "You look fabulous. Now, are you ready for our date?"

She pouted. "I would be if you told me where we were going! Geez, waiting in suspense is so frustrating!"

He chuckled, and thread his arm through hers. "You'll see. I think you're going to really enjoy it."

Her face lit up. "Did you get reservations at the newest eatery? The word is that the bear that is simpl ex-qui-site!" She sighed with such longing that it made him smile at her excitement.

"Not quite, unfortunately. I was thinking something… non-food related, considering we've only been on lunch and dinner dates as of… uh… date."

She huffed. "Fine, be like that." She turned her face away from him.

"Come on, Mor. Don't you trust me?"

She thought for a few seconds, and then beamed at him and leaned her head against his shoulder. "Of course I do, Laz."

Inigo led the two of them deeper into the city, until they stopped at a tall, newly painted building. There were already people streaming into the entrance, handing tickets to a man standing by a podium.

"What is this place, Laz? Some sort of tourist attraction?"

He was too busy rummaging through his pockets, grinning in triumph as he grasped the two, slightly crumpled pieces of paper. "It's a music concert."

"A what?"

"A place for musicians to perform and for people to watch and listen to their masterpieces. Brady managed to procure two seats for me. Quick, before they start and we're locked out!"

They hurried in, finding their places just before the first act started. Much to Morgan's surprise, the very first musician was a familiar face; Brady, violin in hand as he bowed to the audience, before starting on a slow, sombre peace that somehow made time slow, each person holding their breath as the music danced it's way from Brady's fingers.

She sat, mesmerized as the waves of emotion washed over her, and she remembered, remembered her mother playing the harp when she was younger, memories of days spent trying to play the massive object and failing, her fingers slipping and stinging with cuts and bruises. When Brady ended his piece with a glamorous spiel, she was one of the first to leap to her feet and applaud the musician.

* * *

"Did you enjoy the show?" Inigo asked as they stumbled back into the castle several hours later.

"It was truly amazing, Laz. It was unlike anything else I had ever done before." Inigo stopped her in her tracks and pulled her into a side room. "Laz?"

The room was big, but empty, looking like it had not seen use for a while. Inigo smirked and held his hand to her. "Milady?"

She blushed, realising his intent. "You know I can't dance well," she mumbled. Ever since she had convinced Inigo to let her watch him practice, she had felt a sense of inadequacy about her lack of skills.

"I know you've been feeling… well, a little down. So I thought that we could also do this. I can teach you. Besides, it doesn't hurt to try."

She hesitated. "Inigo…"

He waited. "It can't hurt, Mor. Trust me," he added. "If you're worried about looking a fool, believe me when I say I think that about myself day after day. You've got to start somewhere, after all."

A smile broke through her lips as she sighed, and then took his hand. "Now, when we danced at that inn I thought your dancing was great. But I thought I would teach you some dances that you may come in handy for events hosted here at the castle." He brought her other hand and placed it on his shoulder, and started show her how to move.

"This dance is called a waltz, and it's very much a staple for most ball dances. It's simple to get the hang of, so let's give it a try… one and two and one and two… that's it!"

Morgan giggled. "This isn't so bad."

He grinned, and suddenly spun her about. Her yelp was cut off when he slid an arm around her waist, pulling her towards him so that her back rested against his front, and he leaned his head down beside hers. "Of course, there are some extra moves that we can practice. But I'm not too sure if you're ready-"

He was cut off as she kissed him. Untangling herself from his light grasp, she turned back and pulled him closer, deepening their kiss, her hands moving to link around his neck, while he gripped her, and-

The door opened up. "And was this the spare meeting room you had in mind, Chrom? I don't… Morgan? Inigo?"

The two sprang apart, and Inigo stared in horror as the dark haired tactician's hand started to twitch and move towards the sword hanging by his hip. Behind him stood his parents, his father looking deeply amused while his mother was blushing fiercely.

Morgan gripped Inigo's shirt and chuckled nervously. "Hi, Father. Fancy meeting you here."

* * *

(A/N): Hope this wasn't too lackluster. I admit I've had trouble thinking up about what their dates could entail, and most of what I thought were food related, which kind of sucks as it's so simple and repeated that I wanted something different for a change. Unfortunately, while I am a musician and I love music, describing it is kind of hard for me as, for me personally, I tend to feel music, whether through the beat or through the different variations of techniques. Nonetheless, I hope you all enjoyed (and hope that it didn't start to lose its T rating near the end there)!

Brady's Piece - Nocturne in C# minor, violin solo - F. Chopin.

P.S: Morgan's dress was inspired by the Valentines Morgan drawn and submitted for the Morganzine (An artbook focused on both male and female Morgan). The artist and picture can be found on twitter here: twitter dot com /ic21_desu/status/1043708026262175744 (remove the spaces besides the dot and change it to an actual . when copy pasting). Alternatively, his handle is ic21_desu


	5. Day 5: Meeting the Family

Inigo gulped as he knocked on the door of the small, townhouse that belonged to the Feyes. Cordelia had sent him an invitation to dinner a few days after he and Morgan had been discovered. A chance for the family to meet the boyfriend, he thought to himself.

The door opened and he stumbled as he caught his girlfriend as she burrowed her face into his chest and embraced him. "Woah, Mor. Missed me?"

She nuzzled closer. "Mhm. Father and Severa have been trying to convince me you're the most despicable human to ever walk the earth, even worse than the Fell Dragon Grima."

He took a deep breath, allowing her scent to fill his lungs. "And?"

She giggled. "I don't believe them. You're too charming to be evil."

He blinked, and was about to open his mouth to comment when he heard a voice call for Morgan. Reluctantly, she let go of him and grabbed at his hand, ushering him inside, and led him into the kitchen.

Over the stovetop was a beautiful woman with long, red hair. Her brilliant, crimson eyes seemed to bore into Inigo, and that, with a combination of the long, sharp knife in her hand made him shudder when she smiled at him. "Inigo. A pleasure to meet you again."

He bowed, hands clenched nervously by his side. "H-hello Aunty Cordy."

"Oh, call me Cordelia, dear. We're all Shepherds and friends." She went back to chopping the meat. "Dear!" she called. "Inigo's here!"

Inigo gulped as Robin, Grandmaster of Ylisse, walked inside and stared at him. Even though he was shorter than Inigo, the dark-haired man had an aura that made his presence larger than life, and Inigo felt like running out of the house at that moment.

Cordelia crossed the room and pinched her husband's cheek. "Play nice," she scolded. "Remember, we want Morgan to be happy. She's a grown woman."

Robin sighed, and then gestured to the seats. Morgan, Inigo noticed with joy, didn't relinquish her grip on his hand, and although she looked nonchalant and calm, he could feel the tension through her hand.

"So, how long have you harboured feelings for my daughter?"

"Dad!"

Inigo coughed. "For quite some time, Uncle Robin. Morgan has always been there for me and she's been a shining light in my life, one that I am in awe of and love."

He raised an eyebrow. "And what prevents you from finding another girl to be 'your light'?" Morgan made an angry noise and moved to get up, but Inigo squeezed her hand.

"Believe me, sir, when I say that I have never looked at another girl the same way I look at Mor ever since I started having feelings for her. I'm not an idiot to mistreat the only girl to see the true me and return my affections."

He nodded. "And what will happen to you if you mistreat or hurt her?"

"Well, I assume aside from yourself, your lovely wife and Severa lining up to kill me, I will rightly deserve any punishment received. But I promise I won't hurt your daughter."

"Alright. I believe you."

Inigo blinked. "Really?"

"Well, you are Chrom's son. I can't say I liked your philandering ways, but if Morgan says that you've changed, who am I to doubt her? Plus, your sister is my godchild, and your father my best friend, so I am inclined to give you the benefit of the doubt."

Morgan and Inigo gave sighs of relief, and Cordelia set down some plates onto the table. Right at that moment, the front door slammed shut, and Severa came scowling inside. She gave a murderous glare at Inigo, and took her seat without a word.

"I think you'll have to work on her though," Robin added, and Inigo winced as Morgan giggled softly beside him while Severa furiously stabbed the bear meat with her knife. "Anyways, Inigo, I was wondering, as Crown Prince, what your thoughts were about that invitation that Validar sent us about our missing gemstone…"

* * *

"Do you think uncle Chrom will be that hard on us?" Morgan asked as she skipped beside Inigo.

He sighed. "Not really. Father has a soft spot for you and Severa, and most likely beside himself that I've given up on philandering. Something about it not being fit for the Prince of Ylisse."

Morgan frowned. "But I thought many Princes of folklore were womanizers."

He shrugged. "Who knows? Ah, thank you, Edward." The guard in question smiled at the couple and shut the door behind them as they entered the large, spotless hall. "Where is the Exalt and the Queen, if I may ask?"

"They should be in their living quarters. Sir Frederick went with them; he has instructed us to remain on duty with the utmost caution."

They thanked him once again and headed off. Inigo smiled as he looked at Morgan once again, seeing her bounce with excitement and happiness as she hummed a song to herself. He wondered what his life would have been like had Morgan not wandered into it on that one, random day. If she had bumped into somebody else instead.

When they arrived, they hesitated for a brief moment, before Inigo stepped up and knocked twice on the heavy, wooden door. It opened up to Lucina, standing with her arms crossed as she looked slightly downwards at Morgan. "Hey Luce. Can we come in? Are Mother and Father inside?"

"With Lucy," she replied, not budging as she sized up Morgan. "So you chose her, Inigo?"

He grinned. "Well, it's more like she chose me in the end."

Lucina growled as she stepped closer, nearly chest to chest with his girlfriend. "If you toy with his heart, if you break it and shatter it to pieces, I will hunt you down and slice you to pieces with Falchion."

Morgan nodded. "Sure. I don't know if you're trying to be intimidating or not, but it's not working if you are. Maybe if you were holding the sword of power it would be more effective."

Lucina sighed and stepped back a pace. "I knew you from the future, Morgan. You were always so cheerful, so optimistic, ready to chip in and help out. But I don't know _you_. The old Morgan I would have trusted in a heartbeat, but who's to say you are who you truly are."

"Sis, that's enough," Inigo interceded. "If I trust her, and if I love her, do you believe me?"

Lucina shook her head. "You'd say that about any pretty girl you'd come across, Inigo. Alright, come in."

They entered, and then there was Chrom, ruffling her hair and welcoming her, and Olivia shyly hugging her and whispering words about her son, and little Lucy grasped Morgan's robes and stared up, and Frederick eyeing her with the same distrust that Lucina had, and Inigo smiled at how accepting his family was.

* * *

"Laz? Laaaaaaaaaaaz?"  
He shook himself out of his daydream. "Hmm? I'm listening, Mor."

The two were walking in the halls, Morgan entwining her hands around Inigo's arm as he led them across the west wing. Inigo had seen Morgan's eyes droop as the night wore on, and had excused the two of them to allow her to grab some rest.

She huffed, her cheeks filling up and giving her the most adorable look that Inigo wanted to treasure forever. "I asked, where am I going to be sleeping?"

He shrugged. "I could put you in one of the unused rooms but I doubt that the servants have readied any of them. You could stay with me, if you want."

Her face turned a bright red. "S-s-sleep with you?" she stammered. "Isn't it a bit too early in our relationship for _that_ sort of play?"

He felt his own face redden. "That wasn't what I meant!" he yelped. He tried to explain himself but she smiled mischievously and silenced him with a peck on the lips.

"Soon, but…" She gave way to an enormous yawn. "Not tonight, pretty boy." She winked at him and he thought he was going to faint.

Later that night, Inigo wrapped his arms around Morgan, pulling her closer to him as the girl muttered in her sleep. He felt her warmth envelope him, and thanked Naga once again for that chance meeting between them.

* * *

(A/N): I never really got the overprotective Parents part. While I know that Robin and Cordelia can be intimidating, I myself think that Inigo would know not to break Morgan's heart in any way. And I've always thought that Robin and Chrom would be the cool dads of the bunch. It's the older sisters that would be worrying; nobody would want to make Severa mad (except her soulmate) and Lucina brandishing Falchion threateningly is a scary thought (and sight)!


End file.
